


I Never Thought

by MamaSpider



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: College, College AU, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid, He's going to London and only my friends and datemate have been, Jake has a prosthetic leg, M/M, NB Jake Dillinger, Native American Character(s), Native jake, Nonbinary Character, Ojibwe, SO, Two-Souled Jake Dillinger, fite me, mowhawk, no one asked for this, study abroad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSpider/pseuds/MamaSpider
Summary: Jake and Michael are roommates in college. Michael isn't quite sure he likes living with a hot straight guy and Jake isn't quite sure why he wants to spend so much time with Michael watching movies and getting high.When Jake starts to change his majors, it looks like studying abroad is in the near future. When Michael decides to follow him on a whim, he gets a chance to confess.Many, in fact.Will he take any of the chances he gets?Or will he let Jake slip away into the arms of another land and love, never to return again?





	I Never Thought

Jake shifted and groaned, a comforter sliding against his bare chest. His hand slowly went to an eye, rubbing out some tears. The comforter continued to be pulled away, stopping at his naval. Jake slowly opened his eyes, yawning loudly.

Michael let his blanket go, leaning on the bunk bed. He pushed his glasses up, hair still wet from his morning shower.

"You're crashing on the beanbags next time, okay?"

Jake made a soft noise, slowly sitting up. He looked up at Michael with half lidded eyes, smiling a small bit.

"Mornin' bro."

Michael scoffed out a small laugh and stood up. He walked the two small steps to a red beanbag chair, stepping over it and sitting down.

"Hangover?" Michael questioned.

"Nope." Jake replied, smirking.

Michael scoffed, throwing his arms up in the air. Drama queen.

"Why do you never get hangovers? It's not fair."

Jake shrugged, chuckling softly.

"It's in the blood," he joked, tugging at his hair.

Jake pushed the comforter off, crossing his legs. Thankfully he still had pants on. He rubbed his right knee, where his leg ended. The stub was always itchy when he woke up. He started scratching it, watching Michael set up Netflix with their shared WiiU.

"You let me sleep in your bed again?"

Michael snorted, running a hand through his dewey locks. He flipped on a documentary and put the controller back on the armoire.

"You never get into bed." He turned to face his roommate. "This time Jeremy had to sit next to you until you passed out."

"And you two...?" He hit the top bunk, knuckles rattling the bedframe. Michael just shrugged.

"Nah, he went back to Brooke's room."

Jake looked around and found his prosthetic leg, discarded but politely. The leg sleeve was stuffed in it, and he pulled it onto the bed. He started putting on his leg, slow and lazy.

"So you slept in my bed?" Jake fought yet another yawn.

"Better than the beanbags."

Jake nodded, standing up and stretching. He finally lost the battle of the yawn, choking out a soft groan as his back cracked. He watched Michael pull out the glass bowl from his pocket, grinder already in his lap.

"Did I keep you awake?" He asked, worried he was a burden on his roommate. Michael shook his head.

"I kept myself up. If anything, your babbling helped me sleep." He admitted.

"What time is it?"

"3. Pm."

"Shit."

Michael laughed and patted his own lap. He shrugged, none too upset.

"At least it's Saturday."

Jake smiled and walked over to his closet, not minding the small cramped room. Both the boys needed to clean, clothing and books everywhere. The trash was close to overflowing and there was very little walking space. It didn't help that Jake's wheelchair wouldn't quite fit into the Jock's closet, forcing it to be set in the corner. Neither minded. It made the room cozy.

Jake jolted and stepped back as something snapped under his foot. He looked down at the old wood flooring, seeing a black razor. It had been broken in two. Jake kneeled down and picked it up, flipping the two halves over in his fingers.

"Michael, who's razor is this?" He asked, soft.

Michael blinked and looked at Jake, eyebrow raised. He was still mindlessly stuffing the medicinal herb into his decorative glass.

"Mine, duh?"

Jake nodded, feeling a bit stupid. He tossed the razor into the trash, free hand floating up to rub at his chin. His face was soft, not a single bit fuzzy or scruffy. It never was. He had little hope it ever would be.

"Right. Sorry about that. I'll get you a new one."

Michael waved him off.

"Health services gave them out for free, I have a ton more." He assured his friend.

"You're sure?" Jake asked, leaning on the door.

Michael nodded, grinding up more weed.

"I'm positive."

Jake gave a small thumbs up and opened the door, heading to the dorm bathrooms.

Michael paused his preparation to pull out his phone, texting Jeremy.

_\--Hes up_

_-good good  
How's the hangover_

_\--doesnt have 1_

_-i meant u_

_\--shush_

_-haha_

_\--fuck off_

_-lmao never  
So how r u feeling about him_

_\--normal  
I guess_

_-it won't get better until you tell him Mike_

_\--wont get worse either_

_\- :/_

_\--Jeremyyyyy_

_- >:/_

_\--Jerrrremyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

_-gay_

_\--yes i am_

_-w/e man  
Gtg I'll c u on Mon_

_\--byeeeee_

_-tell himmmmm :)_

_\--fuck offffff :)_

_\- :)))))))_

Michael smiled and closed out his messages, glancing at the door. He rocked a bit, trying to focus on the TV. Almost immediately he was sucked in, always adoring seeing what kind of fucked up things people would do for love.

Jake ran the water on hot, glancing at the mirror every now and again. He cupped his hands under the water until he couldn't take it any more, splashing the steaming water into his face.

He shuddered and held onto the sink, staring at himself. He tilted his head in different directions, scanning his chin and cheeks. Not a single sign of facial hair. He hated it.

His eyes wandered down to look at his stomach and arms. Equally barren. The most he had going for him was his lean and toned muscles, but even then he had to flex them to even feel confident. He felt like the others on the rugby team somehow looked down on him for it. Maybe he wasn't muscular enough. Maybe he was too lean. He was certainly too tall. What did they think of him?

He suddenly wondered what Michael thought of his appearance.

Jake was broken out of his thoughts as the community showers started up. He grabbed a paper towel and wiped himself dry, heading back to his room.

His thoughts melted as he entered the room. He smiled at Michael, shutting and locking the door. He kicked a discarded pair a pants behind him to block the bottom of the door, knowing the drill.

"Getting high instead of studying?" He joked.

Michael huffed out a small chuckle, cleaning up a bit. He pulled out a lighter, using the butt end to scratch at his newish neck tattoo. A heart with his mothers' birthdays on them. He looked up at Jake, trying hard to maintain eye contact.

"Want to uh. Share?"

Damn it was hard living with Jake Dillinger. He was toned and fit, with tan skin and the brightest puppy eyes. And somehow, someway, was one of the only people Michael knew who could actually pull off the mullet he had.

And he was shirtless, gym shorts sagging just a bit. Michael could see he was going commando, hip bones damn near on display. The tall jock was rubbing the back of his neck, braids tied the night before now fluffy and mussed up. He was a nice, tall drink of water.

"Maybe."

Jake's voice thankfully snapped Michael back to reality. He nodded and looked back at the TV.

He felt Jake flop belly first onto the green beanbag chair pressed up against his own. They had both gotten high and drunk one night, getting a friend to drive them to the 24 hour Walmart. It was one of the only purchases neither regretted.

Jake undid his braids, letting his shoulderblade length hair flop wherever it pleased. He blew a raspberry at nothing, propping his torso up with the aid of his elbows pressing into his beanbag chair.

"Killer couples?" He asked, focused on the documentary.

Michael nodded, flicking the lighter and starting off his weekend right. He blew out a puff of smoke, taking one more hit before looking over at Jake. Jake glanced back, smiling softly.

"Not yet."

Michael nodded, taking his sweet sweet time.

"When's your next game?" He asked, wanting some idle conversation.

Jake hummed, patting the ground and thinking.

"Next week. Saturday. Upstate a bit."

Michael nodded. He'd have the room to himself again. And full rights to his bed.

Truth be told, he didn't mind when Jake slept on the bottom bunk. He especially didn't mind if Jake was drunk and decided only Michael was worthy enough to be his pillow.

"How do you think midterms are gonna go?"

Jake groaned, head flopping down into the palms of his hands. Michael snickered, able to relate. 

Jake held out a hand, silent. Michael snorted and passed him the bowl, tapping the lighter on the Jock's knuckles.

"Welcome to college, Dillinger."

It was a nice and relaxing half hour. The documentary was getting bloody, Michael was damn near sinking into his beanbag and Jake was finishing up the bowl. The room was hazy and warm, Jake thankful he was shirtless.

He coughed a small bit and sucked in a breath, exhaling softly. He giggled a bit, not out of joy. More like a verbal shrug. He sucked down what was left, throat burning a bit. He held his breath and handed Michael the bowl, the stoner pocketing it and laying his head back further.

"So, like," Michael started, voice low and grumbly. Jake's attention was immediately stolen, like a fly to honey.

"What's it like?"

The two stayed silent, looking at each other with tired eyes.

Jake didn't quite exhale, letting the smoke leak out of his nose. He was stoic, face seemingly set in stone. Michael was enraptured.

A full 40 seconds passed before Jake's husky voice spoke up.

"...what?"

The two started laughing. Michael snorted and rocked, high pitched and very much stereotypical. Jake had more of a dad laugh, deep in his belly and slow.

Michael shook his head and rubbed his face, scratching his freshly shaven chin.

"What's it like," he got out, not really calming down. "Like, being uhhhh." He snapped a finger, sitting up. "Indian American?"

Jake snorted, laughter subsiding.

"Native American?"

Michael clapped, rocking slowly.

"That. What's it like being American."

Jake slowly started crawling off his beanbag. He sat up and shrugged, swaying a bit. He liked the sensation.

"Normal."

Michael smiled and laid back, hands on his belly. He nodded, happy Jake was chatty this time. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking.

"What's normal li- _hurgh_ \--!"

Michael was cut off as all 197 pounds of Jake Dillinger flopped onto his stomach, forcing out his breath. Jake stared at Michael's eyes, calm and relaxed. He was unable to get proper breath back, staring at Jake's murky brown eyes.

He had been smitten for a while, since high school. It wasn't a surprise, near everyone at school was just as smitten with the star jock. He was attractive, kind, a bit of a dumbass, overall cute. He was a damn good catch.

Michael felt his face flush as the eye contact continued. He didn't pull away when he felt a hand on his cheek, the top of his lip being thumbed. He could feel his heart trying to pound out of his chest, trying not to notice how close Jake's face was to his own.

The silence kept on, and the nervous stiffness faded with the aid of the pot. Michael looked Jake over, slowly putting a hand on top of Jake's elbow. The jock was still rubbing under his nose.

"Having fun there?" Michael asked, voice low.

Jake felt a shiver run up his spine, moving his other hand to aid in his quest. He started rubbing circles on Michael's face, liking the feeling of the sharp fresh stubble.

"Cactus."

Giggles filled the room, fueled by the heavy haze of smoke and sexual tension.

Michael felt Jake start to crawl into his lap and, a bit bold, simply shifted to accommodate the 6'8" tall jock. Jake moved his arms to drape over Michael's shoulders. He let the warm fuzzy affection bubble up and spill over, deciding to stop ignoring it for now. He hummed when he felt Michael rub his back, not wanting him to stop. Ever.

"Comfy?" Michael asked, quiet.

Jake squirmed a bit, completely relaxing into his roommate.

"No homo," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

Michael felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Yeah. No homo."


End file.
